Perfect
by after11pm
Summary: ㅤ"I don't deserve this, darling you look perfect tonight." [ kaihun / yaoi. ]


Jongin merapikan sedikit rambutnya di depan kaca. Setelah merapikan rambutnya, untuk kesekian kalinya ia memperhatikan kembali penampilannya. Tubuhnya yang tegap dibaluti kemeja hitam polos sedangkan kedua kakinya dibaluti celana kain berwarna hitam. _Simple_ , tetapi Jongin menyukainya. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu berjalan ke pintu apartemennya dan memakai sepatu _converse_ hitamnya, lalu akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar asramanya. Ia menggerakkan kakinya hanya beberapa langkah lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Ia mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, menunggu sebentar di depan pintu sambil mengetuk-etuk kakinya di lantai. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar sebuah derap langkah kaki dari dalam kamar itu dan detik berikutnya pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan balutan kemeja _baby blue_ dan celana kain berwarna putih. Jongin tersenuyum saat itu juga saat ia melihat penampilan Sehun. Pria itu terlihat manis sekali.

 _plak_

"Berhenti menatapku."

Jongin hanya mengusap pipi kirinya sambil tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Sehun.

"Ayo kita pergi."

(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)

Mereka sampai di sebuah hutan yang sudah dihiasi berbagai macam lampu dan hiasan cantik lainnya. Musik klasik terdengar di pendengaran mereka di saat itu juga mereka lihat wajah-wajah yang mereka kenal. Mereka sedang berada di acara reuni yang diadakan di sebuah hutanㅡpada malam hari dan entah kenapa Sehun berpikir ini sangat aneh. Sehun tidak akan ikut jika saja Jongin tidak memaksanya. Jongin dan Sehun sudah di _notice_ terlebih dahulu oleh teman-teman mereka. Untuk beberapa jam ke depan mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol, tentang kilas balik saat SMA dulu maupun tentang pekerjaan sambil melahap makanan yang tersedia. Di saat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 12 malam, orang-orang mulai berpamitan termasuk teman-teman Jongin dan Sehun. Setelah berpamitan, Sehun hampir saja merengek pada Jongin untuk minta pulang sebelum Jongin berbicara duluan.

"Ikut aku sebentar."

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

Mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan Jongin yang memimpin jalan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun. Saat Sehun melihat kemana arah mereka pergi, Sehun segera menyahut,

"Jongin, kita mau kemana? Kenapa semakin masuk ke dalam hutan?"

Jongin tidak menjawab dan terus memimpin jalan. Sehun hampir saja ingin membentak pria itu kalau saja ia tidak melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah air terjun dengan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan dimana-mana sehingga air terjun itu terlihat indah dihiasi cahaya-cahaya kuning dari kunang-kunang.

Jongin melepas genggamannya dan melangkah duluan sambil melihat pemandangan indah di depan matanya, dan melepas sepatunya sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik badan dan menyuruh Sehun untuk melepasnya juga, Sehun ingin memprotes tapi ia tau Jongin tidak bisa diprotes, sehingga ia hanya menuruti Jongin dan Sehun melihat Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Kemarilah."

Dengan perlahan Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang masih mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit ragu ia mengambil uluran tangan itu dan menggenggamnya.

 _I found a love_

Sehun sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat Jongin tiba-tiba bernyanyi.

 _For me_

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang masih sedikit terkejut.

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

Sehun hanya diam saat Jongin menempatkan satu tangannya di bahu pria itu, lalu Jongin melingkarkan tangan satunya di sekitar pinggang Sehun.

 _Well, i found a boy, beautiful and sweet_

Jongin terkekeh gemas saat melihat semburat tipis menghiasi kedua pipi Sehun.

 _Oh, i never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Jongin memulai gerakan pertama dengan melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan dan Sehun otomatis memundurkan kaki kirinya. Dan Sehun tau bahwa mereka hanya akan menari seperti menari di _ballroom_ dengan nyanyian Jongin sebagai musiknya.

 _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

Seketika Sehun ingat kejadian di masa sekolah menegah atasnya. Dimana ia berjuang mendapatkan cinta Jongin, tetapi pria itu justru tidak memperdulikan Sehun seakan-akan ia adalah sampah.

 _But darling just kiss me slow_

Jongin segera mengecup kening Sehun dan Sehun berusaha keras menahan senyumnya.

 _Your heart is all i own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Mereka hanya terus menari sambil mengitari sekitar pinggir sungai air terjun.

 _Baby, i'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But, you heard it_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya sambil menatap Jongin yang tersenyum juga padanya.

 _Baby, i'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite song_

Jongin segera memeluk pinggang Sehun dan Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Jongin, dan seketika mereka menyentuh kening mereka masing-masing.

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now i know i have met an angel in person_

 _And he looks perfect,_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

Sehun tersenyum lembut sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

" _I love you_." ucap Jongin setelah memutuskan ciumannya.

" _I love you._ " Sehun mengecup bibir kekasihnya, " _I love you_."

 _And they live happily ever after._

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤㅤヾ(｡﹏｡)ﾉﾞ*。ヾ(｡﹏｡)ﾉﾞ*。( •̀ㅁ•́;)

I'M BACK! HAHAHAHAHAH- dengan oneshoot baru. btw ini sebelumnya geekyhero/blackcreepers ya guys. Aku ganti lagi hehe. Bagi yang nungguin ff _TV,_ ntar dulu yak, blom ada ide... maaf ya bikin kalian nunggu lama banget. mikirin ide cerita susah banget sumpah- dan oneshoot ini sebagai gantinya. btw bagi yang blom tau lagu yang dinyanyiin Jongin, itu Perfect by Ed Sheeran. btw lagi aneh ga si kalo aku udah ga interested lagi sama exo tapi masih ngeship kaihun seberat-beratnya.

Aneh ya? gapeduli tapi. hehehehe

ok that's all! see u on my next video! eh salah, see u on my next ff!


End file.
